Battle of the Beasts
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Ren Shizumiya is the cousin of Seika Akashi. When she was young she played basketball with Aomine Daiki. When her family moved to Australia she and Aomine promised to face each other once again on court. 8 years later and Ren's returned to attend Seirin High School. Now a seasoned Veteran with skills of her own, can she bring back her old friend with the help of a Shadow? Fem!Aka
1. Ren Shizumiya: a pure Light

**Chapter 1: Ren Shizumiya a pure light**

 _ **5 years ago**_

Aomine, age 7 was watching people play basketball and assessing who he thought he could beat. His childhood best friend Satsuki Momoi was sitting with pout on her puffed up cheeks. A young girl who looked the same age as Aomine and Satsuki came over holding a basketball, she had burning red hair and was smiling brightly while sweating from playing basketball.

"Hey, you wanna play?" she asked looking at the dark skinned boy.

"Sure," Aomine replied.

He and the girl started playing, thinking he could take her easily Aomine was surprised when it was the otherway around and the girl was taking the ball from Aomine and making shot after shot. Aomine tried playing harder but so did the girl, and for the first time playing on the streets Aomine wasn't able to bring the game back and he lost.

"That was a good game," the girl said coming over.

"Yeah it was, you're really good," Aomine smiled.

"Thanks! you too, what's your name?" she asked.

"Aomine Daiki, how about you?" He replied.

"Ren Shizumiya, let's play again some day Aomine," She grinned at him.

For a few weeks Aomine and Ren played together, but to Aomines annoyance he couldn't win against her. She was too good for him to handle, however one day she didn't turn up. And then another, and then another. Aomine got worried and decided to visit her house, when he knocked on the door a man answered.

"Oh, you must be Aomine. Come on Ren's in her room, she said you may drop by," he said leading him in.

Aomine was confused but walked in, he saw heaps of boxes and a woman, presumably Ren's mother packing things into them. When Aomine got to Ren's room she was packing a well.

"Hey Ren, what's going on?" Aomine asked confused.

"Oh, Hey Aomine. I'm packing... we're moving to Australia for Dad's work," Ren sighed looking down.

"Oh... how soon?" Aomine asked.

"We leave Saturday. Sorry Aomine... but I won't be able to play basketball with you anymore," Ren had tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay.. we'll always be friends right? Because we love basketball," Aomine sat down next to her on her bed.

"Yeah, I'll go ask my Dad if I can have one last game against you Aomine," Ren jumped off her bed and ran downstairs.

After a bit of talking, Aomine and Ren were running towards the courts basketball in hand for their last day of playing. They played from morning until it was dark only stopping for drinks and a bit of food before playing again. Aomine had improved against Ren but the girl still won their exchanges.

"One day, we'll play basketball against each other again, I'm going to go to Teiko and joining the strongest basketball team. On proper courts in a stadium with a large crowd," Aomine said.

"You bet, and I still won't lose," Ren grinned.

 **Present Day ~**

It was the beginning of her first year of High School, Ren stepped off the plane. Her hair was done up in a pony tail, she was wearing jeans and a blouse. She picked up her stuff and went outside where a black car was waiting for her. The driver got out and put her things in the car.

"Miss I'm to take you home and then to drive you to Seirin High School where you'll be attending," the driver said.

"Do they have a basketball club?" her red eyes fell on her driver.

"Y-yes they do... although I'm to understand that only males are in the team currently," the driver said.

"I'm sure the board will allow it, they know the extent of power the Shizumiya family has," Ren said as he opened the door for her.

"Besides, I have a promise to keep to a friend," she looked at the last letter she received from Aomine 2 years ago, all it says is ' _Only I can beat me_ '.

Seirin High school was lively in the morning with many clubs trying to get new members to sign up. Ren walked among the students, her vibrant red hair standing out. She passed a blue haired boy who had little presence, accidentally brushing his shoulder.

"Sorry," he said quietly but not expecting a response.

"Don't mention it," Ren said turning to look at him, he looked at her surprised.

"Do you know where the basketball club is?" she then asked him.

"That direction," the blue haired boy pointed from the direction behind him.

"Thanks," she said before continuing to walk thinking ' _That kid has little presence_ '.

When she found the club, there was a tall man around her height finishing up, tossing a cup over his shoulder and in the bin a few meters away. She then walked over.

"I'd like to sign up," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry we don't have any female teams," the girl said.

"That's fine, I can hold my own against the guys," Ren said.

"Uh... I'm not sure the board will approve," the girl said.

"They will," Ren replied.

"Okay, details here please," she said gesturing to the paper.

Ren filled out her details, ' _Ren Shizumiya, previously played in Australia. Position, shooting guard/point guard. Number of championships won, 4 consecutive._ ' When she handed the sheet back, the girl's eyes went wide.

"That's where I've seen you from!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" the man with glasses next to her said blankly.

"Basketball National Magazine, Ren Shizumiya is the Dragon from Australia. Undefeated since she moved from Japan to Australia. Additionally the Shizumiya family is one of the most influential families second to the Akashi family. She's a basketball powerhouse leading a primarily male team to four consecutive champions in a row," the girl said excited.

"Put simply, I'm joining the team four eyes," Ren said her eyes glaring at him making him feel small and insignificant.

"Training is in the gym after school," he said paling.

When school finally ended Ren made her way to the gym, she changed in the girls locker room and walked out in a basketball singlet from her Australian team, basketball shorts and shoes. When she walked onto the courts she was tying her hair in a pony tail while she saw the boys being lined up.

"Good now everyone's here, take off your shirts. Except you Ren," the girl said.

"Why? I'm wearing a sports bra," and with that Ren took off her singlet, many of the boys were sidetracked looking at her while the girl analysed her.

"Alright, you can put it back on now. I'm coach Aida Riko," the girl said, Ren then put her singlet back on.

"Wow..." Riko had stopped in front of a tall red haired male, similar height to Ren.

"Your numbers are under Ren's... but higher than a norma persons," Rika said.

"Uh... is Kuroko here?" Riko asked, looking around.

Ren could see the blue haired boy standing there, she watched him walk up to her.

"Excuse me, I'm Kuroko," then she watched the coach freak out.

"Really! You're from Teiko? Surely you didn't play in games," the four eyed captain said.

"No I played in games," Kuroko said.

"Did you say Teiko?" Ren spoke up and the blue haired boy looked at her, the same one from this morning.

"Correct," Kuroko answered.

"Do you know Aomine Daiki?" Ren asked, suddenly the blue haired boy stiffened up and his look.

"Yes..." he said hesitantly, Ren walked out of line and produced her letter.

"What does this mean?" she asked him, he read over it.

"Aomine, and all of the generation of miracles have stopped loving basketball. Instead they play selfishly, never passing. Playing a solo game, that's why I left the team," Kuroko explained.

"How do you know Aomine?" he asked.

"Five years ago we made a promise to play again because of our love for basketball, then I get this letter that says 'Only I can beat me', so I decided to return to Japan to face him," Ren replied shrugging.

"Aomine is a monster on the court, the ace of the generation of miracles," Kuroko said.

"So your strong eh?" the red haired male asked with a smile.

"Guess I am, I'm the ace of the generation of dragons," Ren said only to have a basketball thrown at her.

She caught it, took in a deep breath, zoning everyone out from her hearing. She could hear her own heart beat, hear that of everyone around her as well. Ren's eyes focused on the hoop, the boy between her and it. And finally where the ball was in her hand. His heart rate increased and Ren's eyes zoned in the second his legs started to move. It was as if time had slowed for her, this was the mental state she got in when playing. She moved forward, first bounce she was next to him, second bounce she was past him - third she caught the ball and jumped up slamming the ball into the hoop with one hand. An echo of gasps sounded in the room as she took her eyes off the hoop where she was now hanging, the ball rolled off of the court and against the wall near where they had just slammed it through the basketball hoop. Releasing her grip from the ring, dropping to the ground. Kagami had a grin on his face, he got the ball and went up top of three. He began to bounce the ball while Ren grinned and got in a defensive stance, He sprinted at her full speed with the ball. But Ren's mental state was too focused, Kuroko's eyes went wide when he saw blazing red rings in Ren's eyes, seizing the opportunity when Kagami went to cross over. Her hand shot out faster than anyone could keep track of and she had the ball. Kagami was surprised and immediately turned around to play defence. Ren bounced the ball from one hand back to the other and then behind her back moving quickly, Kagami couldn't keep his grip and slipped over. Ren glided past him as the happened and dunked the ball again.

"That was... on par with Seika Akashi... how do you have the emperor's eye. It was a unique skill amongst the generation of miracles," Kuroko said.

"You're a shadow aren't you? I have what we call the Dragon's eye. I'm able to analyse my opponents so greatly that I am able to see their moves before they make them, additionally I have what you may call animal instincts. They make quite a pair allowing me to forcefully take down any opponent I face," Ren said, with a slight smile.

"But that's enough talk for now, let's train," Ren said giving a glistening eyed Riko back her job as coach.

They trained for the duration with Kagami and Ren practising together, both with grins on their faces. Kuroko watched Ren play, her fervent love for basketball and her past friendship with Aomine in mind. He considered that she were at a higher level than Aomine yet she still loved basketball with all her heart, ' _perhaps she is a pure light, one that will bring Aomine out of his dark delirium_ ' he thought. When they finished Kuroko found Ren waiting for him outside of the gym.

"Want tom come and have something to eat? I would like to chat with you," Ren said looking at him.

"Sure," Kuroko answered.

The two walked to Maji burger, where Kuroko ordered a vanilla shake and a burger while Ren ordered a full meal and a cola. When Kuroko was about to pay for his shake and burger Ren stopped him insisting she would pay for him, a smile on her face as she did. They got their food and drinks and sat down at a booth together.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kuroko asked after taking a sip of his milkshake and a bite of his burger.

"You're a shadow, that much is obvious," Ren stated.

"Akashi was the only one who could discover my ability, How are you so quick?" Kuroko asked.

"When I moved back here from Australia, I left my shadow behind. But my friendship with Aomine meant more to me than a 5th consecutive championship. We made a promise to face each other again," Ren said and Kuroko nodded.

"So I guess what I'm asking is, will you be my shadow Kuroko Tetsuya?" Ren asked.

"I have conditions Shizumiya Ren, to face Aomine we must also face the other Generation of Miracles. I ask that in return, you help me remind them of the significance of my basketball." Kuroko said sternly.

"I'm guessing your style of basketball is team play, along with your fervent love for the sport," Ren said thoughtfully.

"I can do that, I love basketball with all my heart. There isn't any way I'll lose to someone who doesn't love basketball anymore, if Aomine says he can't be defeated. I'll have to remind him of the one who constantly beat him 5 years ago," Ren said, her expression turned to stone.

"I'll be your shadow," Kuroko said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kuroko," Ren smiled at the boy.

"Perhaps I should be the one to thank you," Kuroko said quietly.

The next day, Ren received a text on her phone from someone she had been trying to contact for ages. When she read it, she had to skip practice in order to meet the person. It simply said ' _Meet me at our court..._ ', she knew what he was talking about. Aomine Daiki wanted to meet her at the courts where they played during childhood. She didn't even bother telling Riko at all, she just left school and had her driver take her to their old court. When she arrived she saw a tall looking guy with dark blue haired, tanned skin. He had a jacket on and was wearing jeans. In his hand was a basketball, slowly Ren walked over to him.

"Aomine Daiki?" She asked wearily.

"Ren Shizumiya, long time no see. 10 years almost," he said turning to look at her.

She was surprised by the coldness that was in his eyes, it broke her heart to see the fire she remembered the 7 year old boy having as the two of them played against each other. And more importantly the fire they had when playing against others, the two of them against the world.

"What happened to you Aomine? You seem to cold..." Ren trailed off looking up at him.

"I see you've come back, and you've grown into quite a woman. So why are you playing basketball with guys," he said ignoring her comment.

"You know me, girls are too easy. Moreover why don't you have the same flare in your eyes as we did when we were kids?" Ren challenged.

"No one can beat me now," Aomine murmured.

"You forgot, you were never able to beat me," Ren pointed out.

"Wouldn't make a difference now, Only I can beat me," Aomine shrugged.

"Aomine... I will prove it to you when we face each other on court, like we promised we would when we were kids. Aomine, I will remind you of our basketball," and without another word being exchanged by the two of them she left and got in her black car to return to Seirin.

When she arrived at training she saw Kagami going one on one with a blonde guy, she recognised him as the model Kise Ryouta of the generation of miracles. She watched as he played a circle around Kagami and then dunked the ball.

"What's going on?" Ren asked when she made herself known.

"Kise came to see me..." Kuroko trailed off.

"After that display I can't leave here empty handed... Give us Kurokocchi," the blonde haired model said, causing an 'Eh!' from everyone except Ren.

"Let's play basketball again," Kise said looking at Kuroko.

"Sorry Kise but I respectfully decline," Kuroko answered.

"I promised Ren that I would be her shadow and help her in her fight against Aomine. And she promised she would help me remind you all of my basketball," Kuroko added.

"The girl? Surely she can't be that impressive." Kise said much to Ren's annoyance.

"You will see when we play, with Kagami and Ren. I have a fighting chance," Kuroko replied.

With that comment Kise left, leaving Kagami excited while Ren was simply intrigued. The blonde was one of the famous generation of miracles. While she was the ace of the generation of dragons. This would be interesting, as she went home and practiced for the few days leading up to the game against Kaijo high.

The day finally came when Seirin were to face Kaijo in their practice match. When Ren arrived she saw Kuroko talking to Kagami who looked like he hadn't slept much at all, she reasoned he was too excited to sleep. Over the past few days Kagami and Ren had come to an understanding and slightly became friends. Kagami and Ren played a lot of one on one together outside of practice and the tall American raised boy acknowledged Ren's skills at basketball and knew that they could count on one another.

"Wow, Kaijo high is definitely a school that is dedicated to sports," Hyuga commented.

"Hey!" A waving Kise walked over.

"Kise," Kuroko nodded.

"I thought I'd come and greet you as this school is quite a large place," He said as he led them through the school and to the courts.

"What's the deal with half the court?" Ren commented as they arrived.

"Oh, we're only going to use half the court because this game won't be much. The other members should still practice while our regulars play against you," The coach said much to Riko's annoyance.

"Kise, why do you have your uniform on? You're not playing, it would be a massacre," the Kaijo coach said and Ren felt her eye twitch at that comment.

"Uh... sorry. Give his guys a beating and he'll put me on. Besides, if you can't force him to put me on, you can't go around saying you'll beat the generation of miracles. Kurokocchi," Kise said nonchalantly.

"Warm up Kise, we'll make sure you're put on," Kuroko said as they all walked to the lockers.

When they got their and began to get ready Ren punched a locker leaving a fist mark in it. Everyone looked at her and could see she was undoubtedly pissed for their comments, taking Seirin for granted will be the last mistake they make, Ren would make sure of it.

"Seirin, you need five players," the umpire said.

"Uh, excuse me but we have five," Kuroko said and everyone remarked at how little presence he had.

"Are girls even allowed to play with guys?" one of the Kaijo players asked.

"There's no rules against it, but seriously look at that red haired chick. She is seriously hot for a basketball player. Reckon she'll date Kise after Kaijo wins?" another one remarked, Ren's eye twitched again and she glared at Kise who was sitting on the bench.

Kise gave an apologetic look and slightly laugh while scratching the back of his head, she turned back and the whistle blew. The ball went up and Kagami just missed it, the ball went to Kaijo and Kasamatsu their captain told everyone to hold their heads and play cautiously.

Ren saw Kuroko move towards the ball and knew what was coming. She left her player as Kuroko stole the ball, She was already at half court and Kuroko threw the ball to her. She took a layup from the three point line, slamming the ball into the hoop and dropping down. When she landed she make a 'tsk' sound and looked at the hoop in her hand, and then up at the backboard where the hoop used to be. Everyone was shocked and Ren simply tossed the ball away, Riko had stars in her eyes as Ren just got her secret revenge against Kaijo's coaches comments.

"Uh... sorry about your ring... but since we can't play like this. Can we use the whole court?" Kuroko asked.

Moments later the full court was being set up and Kise was being told to get into the game. He smiled and looked at Ren. Already they could hear people taking about what had happened.

"Can you believe it, the girl broke the ring with her first dunk!"

"That's so crazy! How could she even get that strong!"

"Who is that girl? I swear I've seen her in a magazine before."

The game continued with Kise dunking against Seirin. The battle began with Kise and Ren playing against each other. However Ren didn't play by herself. She combo'd with Kagami and Kuroko to make everyone more effective. The end of the first quarter had the scores at 27-31 with Kaijo in the lead. As they sat down for their break, they could hear their coach shouting at them, it amused Ren.

"They're still in the lead, but we have a fighting chance," Riko said.

"Coach, I'm going to go all out. From the start of the second quarter I'll enter the zone and battle Ryouta from there," Ren said and everyone stared at her shocked.

"The zone takes a lot of toll on ones body," Kuroko commented.

"No it doesn't. It might because of how you play but I can enter the zone for an entire game period and not get tired. Although I'll probably need to sleep in tomorrow," Ren said placing her bottle down and standing up.

"With my Dragon's eye I will lower the Generation of Miracles from their positions as gods to that of a mortal," the bell went and the players went back onto the court.

Seirin's ball, they passed it in to Ren who was playing point guard. Switching up their marks it came to Ren against Kise in a one on one.

"I'll admit you're good. But you will never be able to defeat me," Kise smirked as he reached to steal the ball.

"That is where you are wrong, Kise Ryouta." Ren's eyes met Kise's and his eyes widened as he saw red rings in her eyes, rings similar to that of Akashi's.

Dribbling at an increased speed she went around Kise and dunked the ball in the net bringing the score to 29-31 with Kaijo but one shot ahead. Kise looked at Ren as the girl got back on defence. Kasamatsu passed the ball into to Kise, and he went one on one against Ren in offence this time. He bounced the ball and focused increasing his speed, as he went to go past her. Ren's hand shot out and knocked the ball from his hand mid dribble, picking it up immediately she sprinted off down the other end slamming the ball in the hoop yet again before Kaijo knew what had happened. The score was now a tie, 31-31.

"Kise get your head in the game," Kasamatsu chided at the blonde, but he stared blankly at Ren.

Kuroko looked at Ren, the girl was focused but she turned when she felt his gaze at her and offered a smile. She held out her fist to him with a grin and he smiled returning the gesture. She was a lot like Aomine before the third championship. The ball was put into play again with Kaijo managing to score shots back, much to Ren's annoyance. When Seirin passed the ball back in, Izuki immediately got it to Ren with the help of Kuroko's pass. Ren inhaled a deep breath and bounced the ball in front of Kise. However this bounce was different as it echoed throughout the entire gym, in a flash the battle began anew with Ren on offence and Kise trying to play defence in the last 20 seconds of the game, the score was currently 98-98 tied.

"You're will to win is too dim, you'll never reach me," Ren commented and Kise's eyes went wide as she crossed over to her right then behind her back to her left only to go through her legs to the right.

All at an increased speed that hardly anyone could keep up with, Kise attempted to. However he lost his footing and began to fall. He was brought back to the last time this happened to him. Akashi had done it, and the red haired captains eyes were cold. He watched from his falling angle as the red haired girl smiled, her eyes glowing like that of Akashi's but she lacked the coldness of the captain of the generation of miracles, instead she passed him with a smile on her face and a glimmer in her eyes. It was then that he conceded defeat, the girl jumped up and slammed the ball into the hoop, and Kise hit the ground on his back. The end siren went and everyone was stunned, after a few moments they lined up and shook hands for the good game. Riko was beaming with happiness after that display while Kise looked down at his stuff, he later disappeared while Seirin were getting ready to leave.

 **~Kise~**

Kise was outside washing his head under water, he had tears escaping from his eyes. Somehow his loss to Kuroko and Ren had surprised him.

"I knew the horoscopes predicted bad luck for you, I never thought you'd actually lose - and to Kuroko no less," the green haired tsundere sharp shooter adjusted his glasses.

"You were watching Midorimacci?" Kise said looking at him.

"I was, you were beaten by Kuroko and a girl," Midorima replied.

"What do you know about a Ren Shizumiya?" Kise asked the green haired miracle.

"I know very little, perhaps you should consult one of your agents." Midorima said adjusting his glasses.

"Shin! I can't believe you ditched me! But getting the chance to see the Legendary Ren Shizumiya was awesome!" a dark haired point guard sized boy came up to them, wearing the same orange uniform as Midorima.

"Takao you know about her?" Midorima said looking at his friend.

"Of course! She's constantly being interviewed in Basketball mags. The press are all over her about her return to japan instead of leading the generation of dragons through their 5th consecutive championship," Takao replied.

"As far as Ren goes, she's a nationally recognised Power Forward and the Ace of the Generation of dragons. Basketball global says she scores at least 30 points alone each game she plays," Takao added.

"She has the same kind of eyes as Akashi," Kise said looking at Midorima.

"The coldness that he has? Kuroko would never play with anyone like that. Not after what Aomine did to him," Midorima said.

"No, she has his Emperors eye. When she beat me, she did so with those eyes and a smile on her face, she loves basketball to the deepest of her heart," Kise said.

"My guess would be Kuroko found himself a pure light. So he's going after Aomine," Midorima said.

"The way she played, they may have a fighting chance," Kise said.

"The clash between the Dragon and the Emperor is beginning, no doubt Kuroko is after Akashi. Our female leader."


	2. Don't look down on me

**A/N: Hey guys, Here's the next chapter. Just letting you know there's an option of Ren X Aomine or Ren x Kise who do you think Ren should be with in the fanfic? and Fem!Akashi X Kuroko. I will continue to update as I write, I won't depend on reviews because I personally like this story and want to see it finished myself - but your feedback is definitely appreciated!**

 **Chapter 2: Don't look down on me**

The team had grown stronger since they beat Kise and Kaijo High. Kagami had improved in skill from playing against Ren. But he still couldn't beat her, Kuroko's stamina and lack of presence had increased in duration simply from Ren's overwhelming presence on the court along with Kagami.

One day when they were training Riko came back in with a grim look on her face. The team huddled around her.

"Why the sad face coach?" Ren said while biting into an apple.

"The Inter-High is hard enough, but I don't think our first match is good. Take a look at this picture," Riko handed them her phone, everyone's faces went blank as they looked at a picture of a cat.

"It's cute but...: Hyuga trailed off.

"Oh... sorry it's the next one along," Riko went to the next picture and they all saw a picture of a black man in a basketball uniform.

"His name is Papa Myabe Shiki from Senegal," Riko informed them.

"I don't see the problem," Ren said leaning over Kuroko's shoulder.

"He's 7 foot tall and his arms can cover a wide wingspan," Riko said.

"Well, the bigger they are the harder the fall as they saying goes. No one is stopping me from getting to Aomine Daiki," Ren said staring at the pic.

Just then Kuroko's phone rang, he went over and answered it. The voice he heard caused him to frown.

"Hello Kuroko," the voice said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Akashi-san," Kuroko replied formally.

"Tetsuya I thought we'd be on first name basis by now," the female voice replied.

"I do not think so Akashi-san," Kuroko replied.

"Such a bore sometimes. Will you put her on?" Akashi asked.

"Who? Satsuki's at a different school," Kuroko answered passively.

"Put the girl on, your new partner," Akashi's annoyed voice said, Ren didn't bother to wait for Kuroko to hand it over she took the phone and placed it to her ear.

"What do you want?" Ren snapped.

"Ren, is that any way to treat your cousin?" Seika Akashi smirked into the phone.

"This is all your fault Seika, you turned him into a monster," Ren shouted, causing the whole gym to fall silent.

"I merely recognised his talent. Such a shame uncle moved his business, I would have enjoyed seeing you watch him grow cold and distant," Seika replied.

"As for Tetsuya, keep your filthy hands off him. He's mine, you may be his new light. But I'm in charge of the Generation of Miracles, phantom sixth man included. And Kuroko Tetsuya is my love, I won't lose him to you Ren," Seika announced.

"It's been 8 years cousin, best to not forget who taught you how to play. Don't look down on me from your high throne, even a goddess can fall," Ren replied.

"I am absolute, I've long surpassed you. And you will see it when we face each other at the Winter Cup Finals. That is if you can qualify for it," then the phone went dead.

"Kuroko, take your phone before I crush it," Ren said holding the phone out to the blue haired shadow.

He took it off of her and looked at her with interest, she gazed outside before letting the basketball she had drop once before she group in and dunked the ball threatening to tear the ring from the hinges of the backboard.

"Hey! Don't break our rings like you did to Kaijo!" Hyuga shouted at her.

But she didn't really notice the captains words, instead she grabbed her stuff and left in the middle of training. Heading in the only direction she felt comfortable with, she found herself at the courts in the streets. She got her basketball out and walked over to the court that felt like a second home to her.

"Looks like Kurokocchi was correct about you being here," Ren turned to see the blonde haired generation of miracles 5th man.

"Kise Ryouta," Ren said holding her basketball in her hand.

"Let's play. One-on-one, you look like you could use a good game," Kise said with a smile.

"You're on pretty boy," Ren replied and tossed him the ball.

The two started to play one-on-one street ball and Kise asked her what was on her mind. That was when she revealed to the blonde model her relationship with Seika Akashi, as cousins. And that it was Ren that got Seika into basketball, while it was Seika who allowed Aomine to become cold and distant. Kise admitted that Akashi had once loved basketball but she had never once lost and when she snapped would be when the Generation of Miracles centre Atsushi Murasakibara challenged her leadership of the basketball club, but it originated with Aomine and his inability to find one that challenged him.

"So you knew Aominecchi when he was young?" Kise asked.

"We played basketball over summer holidays before I moved to Australia," Ren replied.

"How did that go?" Kise asked as he shot the ball.

"Good, he never beat me. Not even once," Ren said taking the ball and shooting from three.

"And as far as I'm concerned, that's not changing."

"You might have a problem against our tsundere sharp shooter Shintaro Midorima, he's never missed a shot," Kise said copying Ren's own shot.

"He may have never missed a shot, but I believe Kagami will have a chance against him," Ren replied with a small smile.

"Besides, if he's in my way of getting to Aomine then I will beat him," She added sternly.

"Whoa! Recchi so scary," Kise exclaimed with a warm smile, Ren's eye only twitched slightly at that nickname remembering Kuroko's words. ' _Kise adds "cchi" to the end of everyone he respects_ ' Kuroko had told her.

"Thanks for the game, and the talk," Ren said packing up her stuff.

"Want to come have dinner with me? Well actually more like can you please come help me with something?" Kise asked awkwardly, Ren cocked her head to one side curiously.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"My manager wants me to come to dinner with him and his wife, I don't want to go alone. Plus he said he's considered looking at a female to model with me," Kise closed his eyes and clasped his palms together in a begging gesture.

"So you are asking me to come on a date with you and possibly come work with you as a model?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wouldn't call it a date, but I would like to get to know you more," Kise laughed scratching the back of his head.

"What should I wear? And when will you pick me up?" Ren sighed and Kise beamed a smile at her.

"Wear a dress if you can, I'll pick you up at 8?" Kise said, Ren looked at her watch - it was currently 6 now.

"Sounds good, I'll head home and get ready. I may play basketball but I'm also a girl," she giggled and he smiled before saying goodbye and going his own way.

As she was walking home, Ren wondered why she had accepted the blonde model's proposal. Perhaps she felt he would make a good friend, perhaps something more. Her coach always told her to leave her personal life separate from basketball and visa versa, so while Kise may be a rival on the court - doesn't mean he can't be a friend outside of it. When she got home she called her parents and informed them she was going to dinner with model Kise Ryouta and meeting with his manager, her parents, of course were ecstatic. After the call she had a shower washing her hair and cleaning herself. Her wardrobe, though full - had only but a few formal dresses. She decided to go with a tragic beautiful brand steampunk victorian dress and curled her red hair having in more on her right side over her eye. She then placed a black choker with a cross hanging off around it around her neck. Lastly she chose a pair of swing-815 black boots to match the style that Ren was going for. The doorbell rang at 8 sharp and her butler opened it. Kise was wearing a suit with the jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Wow Recchi, you look great," Kise said when he saw her.

"Thanks, although my boobs might look a little big," she said the last part more to herself, When Kise let his eyes fall to her large chest he had to quickly divert his attention or risk getting a blood nose. Ren was amused at his antics as she purposely did that to see what his reaction would be.

"Recchi you're so mean!" Kise whined.

"Let's get to dinner," Ren said and Kise opened the door for her, she got in the car lifting her dress and getting in.

Kise got in the other side and the driver headed off, Ren watched as Tokyo's Nightlife passed by the window. They were heading to one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city, Kise was a complete gentleman when they arrived and were led to a table where a mid 30's aged man and late 20's aged woman were waiting.

"Ryouta, glad you could make it. And who is this beautiful young lady you have?" The man said.

"This is my friend Ren Shizumiya, Ren this is my manager Tamaki Shinji and his wife Tamaki Yona," Kise introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Ren curtseyed.

"You wouldn't happen to be the legendary basketball player who moved back to Japan recently would you?" Shinji asked.

"That's me sir," Ren replied kindly.

"Wonderful! Ryouta you've out done yourself. Miss Shizumiya I was going to approach you for the possibility of modelling for my agency along with Ryouta, having the two of you as the centre pieces of our fashion magazines," Shinji exclaimed.

"Calm down dear, dinner first, business later," Yona chided her husband gently.

"Of course, forgive my excitement. I'm merely surprised Ryouta managed to beat me to it. If he didn't come with someone suitable I was going to inform him about the possibility of approaching you. However imagine how surprised I am he turned up with you. How did the two of you meet?" Shinji rambled on.

"Our schools had a practice match, we met on court," Ren replied smoothly while Kise was embarrassed.

"And how did that work out? Must've been tough. Both of you being Generations of Miracles and Generation of Dragons players respectively," Yona asked sipping her wine.

"It was a close game, Kise and I had many battles. But the result ended in my team winning when I scored the last basket," Ren addressed her.

"You should've seen her, she played like a true ace," Kise said placing an arm around Ren's chair, she stayed passive despite it annoying her slightly - she was a member of the Shizumiya family and had a public image to uphold for her family.

"I just played my usual game," Ren said humbly.

"Perhaps we should order dinner before we get too engrossed in our gabbing," Yona suggested as a waiter walked over.

They ordered their entrée, main and desserts along with drinks. Kise and Ren being under aged just had glasses of cola. They talked about basketball and daily life, Shinji seemed interested in the activities of both Kise and Ren's family. After dinner, while waiting for dessert they started talking about business. Ren was given a contract to go over after expressing her interest in the job, her reasoning being that a little extra cash couldn't hurt. She and Kise would work together in photoshoots quite often, although with Ren's feminine yet fit body her contract had an added bonus of underwear modelling which she frowned at but didn't really oppose to, may as well give guys a small view of what they'll never touch. Unlike her cousin Seika, Ren's body was more defined with being tall, her breast size were 36D's and her body was relatively skinny with a defined hips. It also detailed that the magazine would track her basketball career like they do with Kise's. At the end of the night she has signed the contract and the very next day she would begin working with Kise.

The next day Ren skipped school saying she had important things to take care of and wouldn't be able to attend until 3rd period. She woke up and put on some casual clothes as she would be doing her first modelling job today, with Kise. She yawned when she walked into the building, Kise was already there with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning Recchi!" Kise said.

"I need a coffee," Ren grumbled.

"Coming right up Miss Shizumiya," a girl wearing glasses said.

"Ah, Welcome Ren Shizumiya!" Tamaki Shinji greeted her.

"I see your personal assistant is already getting you a coffee, I'll introduce her to you when she returns," Shinji said.

"Now, if you'd follow me I'll take you to meet your team. Then we'll get started with basic lessons for models and your first shoot, followed by your first shoot with Kise," Shinji led Ren through the building to a large section behind a glass door with the words ' _Ren Shizumiya_ ' engraved on it.

"Alright team! Assemble, time to meet your model," Shinji clapped loudly.

Ren's eyes went wide as a group of around 18 people walked into the large room from other rooms. They were all dressed differently, the girl from before rushed in behind Ren and Shinji.

"Here's your coffee Miss Shizumiya," she said offering it to her, Ren took it with a small 'Thanks' in which the girl beamed a smile.

"Ren Shizumiya, this is your hair and makeup team. Yuna Sakura, Mitsurugi Kitami, Hitaka Arisa and Suzumi Rena," he gestured to four women.

"It's such an honour to meet and work with a member of the Shizumiya family. You're even more beautiful than we expected, and we're all fans of your basketball ventures," Yuna said.

"Your press team who'll follow your daily life and basketball career, Otanashi Kiba, Ichimaru Gin and my little sister Tamaki Anika," Shinji grinned as said sister puffed up her cheeks, Ren smiled at their sibling rivalry.

"Looking forward to working with you Miss," Ichimaru smiled warmly while Anika was gently wailing on her brother.

"This is your design team, Tachikaze Rin and Len, Sasaki Miku, Itsumoto Reina, Negima Shin, Madoka Aria, Hinotori Masaki, and Suzimibachi Shinon," they all nodded.

"And last but not least your personal assistant and bodyguards, your personal assistant Asada Yuuki, and bodyguards Mikato Kai and Mononobe Yuu," he gestured to the girl who brought me my coffee and two tall males wearing black and white suits.

"Nice to meet you all, my only request is that you all call me Ren while working," Ren said.

"Can't do that in public Miss ," Kai said.

"Company policy, now shall we begin. The design team will show you the clothes to model and get you ready then the makeup team will do your hair and makeup, this first issue with you will be out next week," Shinji said before leaving.

By the time Ren got to school she was already exhausted, modelling was busy work. What surprised her was that Yuuki came with me to school, although Kise explained that the personal managers have leeway to be with them at school to help with their personal schedules placing in homework time during our busy schedules along with getting access to all events to factor into calendars. In class, Yuuki stood against the window ledge next to Ren's desk, everyone was put off with her appearance next to her desk. She was going through papers that administration had given her and had a tablet in her hand, no doubt entering calendar information. While Ren was working, training after school was interesting as the press team had turned up to catalogue what was going on. Of course they wouldn't release any vital information, but Seirin's team was quite shocked when Ren arrived to train. Yuuki talked to Riko about game dates to add to the calendar while the press team took pictures of Ren training.

"So what's up with the paparazzi?" Kagami asked as Ren shot the ball from the three point line.

"From my new work, I'm now modelling for the same agency as Kise. We'll be working together quite a lot," Ren answered.

"So your friends with Kise?" Kuroko asked appearing out of nowhere scaring Kagami but not Ren.

"I don't see why we can't be rivals on the court and friends off court," Ren replied as she shot another ball.

"How long till we face the international student from Senegal?" Ren asked.

"Our game is next week," Hyuga replied from the other side of the three point line where he was also practicing his three point shots.

When game time came, Ren was warming up with the rest of Seirin while waiting for their first round opponents to turn up. When they did she looked them over, they weren't that impressive at all. They had amassed quite a crowd, mainly people who followed the fashion magazine that Ren now worked for. They all squealed for her to acknowledge them. Ren just waved a few times while looking at their opponents at most they'd be average, while Kagami was looking excited. They heard a loud "ouch" and "why are all the doors in japan so small" as the dark skinned giant entered. Ren shot a ball and it ricocheted off the ring and across the court, Ren went to follow it.

"Hey, aren't you the girl from the fashion magazine? What are you doing here?" The captain of the other team asked.

"What's it look like?" She replied picking up the basketball.

"You're playing, no offence but you should leave this to the big boys. But how about a date after we win?" He said cockily.

"Do you know who I am?" She replied.

"Not a chance, but I do know you're a nice pair of tits," he licked his lips.

"Don't look down on me," Ren simply said going back to her side.

"Nice pair of tits," Kagami and the rest of Seirin were trying hard not to laugh.

"Coach, don't blame me if we have a 30 point lead in the first quarter," Ren glared at her teammates.

"I completely understand, go get them," Riko said and Seirin paled at the aura both girls were emitting.

Tip-off started and Shinkyo academy scored 8 quick points, much to Seirin's confusion as Ren had let them pass her.

"What's wrong, are you amazed by my leadership that you can't stand against us?" the captain smirked.

"No, I just wanted you to score some points against us before I wipe the floor with you and your team. Don't expect to make much more than 20 points," Ren said as Izuki passed the ball in, as soon as Ren's hand touched the ball she was a blur and had already dunked the ball before Shinkyo knew what was happening.

When Shinkyo went on offense, they couldn't manage to get the ball to Papa as somehow Ren would be there, her eyes glowing with red rings. They would then find the ball slowly bouncing down their defensive end and another two points scored against them. By the end of the first quarter the score was 47-10 with Seirin ahead by 37 points. Shinkyo were sweating while Ren merely stretched, yawned a bit and gave Kuroko a sly grin.

"Remind us never to piss you off in a game," Izuki commented, seeing as 28 of their points were scored by Ren, with the help of Kuroko's passes unless Ren stole the ball.

"The captain deserves it for disrespecting her, though their team doesn't deserve this treatment," Kuroko commented.

"Kuroko, you need to understand that a girl has their pride about their body, if a male objectifies her in a disrespectful manner - we're out for blood," Riko grabbed the blue haired shadow and rubbed a fist against his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay I get it," Kuroko said after a few seconds.

The second quarter started, Ren was bouncing the ball at the top of the key while Shinkyo's captain was sweating. She looked at him amused before dribbling forward then back and with her right hand she tossed the ball over her head to Kagami who dunked it over Papa.

"Who the fuck are you?" The captain demanded of Ren wiping the swear with his singlet.

"I am Ren Shizumiya, nationally regarded Power Forward and ace of the generation of dragons. You made a mistake in disrespecting me," Ren's eyes glared at him, she could see him visibly cower.

"You disrespected the one person on our team who'll give you hell, actually. More like you're already in it - and she's not even at full power," Hyuga said as he walked past back to defence.

"Don't give up, get the ball to Papa - he'll lead us to victory. Throw the ball high over their heads," one of Shinkyo's players said.

They passed the ball in and cautiously brought it up the court. They then passed the ball high in the air to Papa's long hands - he proceeded to turn around and attempt to score only to have Kagami playing tight defence and now allowing him to make any plays, or shots for the matter. The ball ricocheted off the ring and Ren jumped up and caught it, she then blitzed down the other end.

"Not going to let you pass!" Papa was back before the others having sprinted as fast as he could to get back.

"I'll have you step aside," Ren replied her eyes glaring at him, she moved the ball between her legs to her right hand before spinning around to her left and back around her back to the right.

Trying to follow these movements was a futile effort for Papa as he tripped over and began to fall, in which Ren simply walked passed.

"Lower your head," Ren said as she passed and scored a simply lay-up.

As she walked back to defence she had a smile on her face, Kuroko could have sworn she acted like Akashi, but her face still showed the fun she was having. He then noticed a fist waiting in his face and Ren grinned as she held out her fist to him for a fist bump - which he returned in ernest.

"Let's win this, so we can get to Aomine," Ren said and Kuroko nodded and smiled himself.

"Course we will, we're going to be number 1 in Japan and defeat the generation of miracles," Kagami said.

The final score was 120-18, Seirin's overwhelming victory. With 70 of the points having been scored by Ren alone, with many assists from Kuroko. It was fair to say that Shinkyo were absolutely destroyed and the captain cowered from Ren's gaze.

"Talk about destroying the enemy, nice game Recchi!" Ren was surprised to see Kise there next to Seirin's bench when the final buzzer went off.

"Ryouta, nice to see you. How long's it been? A day?" Ren said with an edge of teasing.

"You wound me Recchi!" Kise exclaimed placing a hand over his heart dramatically.

"What're you doing here Kise?" Kuroko asked while Kagami hung next to him with an arm on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Oh right! Recchi they just released our first magazine! I brought you one fresh from the lot!" Kise said holding up the magazine.

On the front cover was Kise dressed in jeans, a t-shirt with a jacket slung over his shoulder. In front of him was Ren wearing a gothic black sundress with blue roses, her hair was curled and she had some black combat boots on with metal buckles, she was posing with one knee bent - both models were looking at the camera, Kise with a smile while Ren held a more stoic facial expression.

"Whoa! Look at Ren - she's so different!" Koganei exclaimed as all of Seirin, Riko included grouped up to get a view of the cover.

"Don't you think Recchi and I look great!" Kise exclaimed to all of Seirin.

"Miss Shizumiya your coffee," Yuuki said handing the girl a take away cup of coffee, which she thanks her personal assistant for and began to drink.

"Ah, Mr. Kise, if I'm not mistaken you two have dinner plans for 8 tonight?" Yuuki said adjusting her glasses.

"What!" All of Seirin practically shouted.

"I've also brought your friends copies of the magazine, compliments of Tamaki Shinji," Yuuki said handing each team member of Seirin a free copy of the magazine.

"Hey Midorimacchi!" Kise suddenly shouted and Ren along with the rest of Seirin looked to see the orange uniforms of Shutoku - the King of Veterans entering, along with them was the green hair tsundere sharp shooter, holding his horoscope lucky item.

"Kise... What are you doing here?" the green haired miracle said bitterly.

"I'm here meeting up with Recchi and Kurokocchi!" Kise gestured to the red haired girl and the blue haired shadow.

"Good to see you again, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said.

"So, you're Akashi's cousin," Midorima addressed Ren.

"What of it?" Ren replied arms crossed over her breasts.

"She called me the other day, along with Atsushi Murasakibara and Aomine Daiki informing us that there was another challenger on our level, immediately I had dismissed this idea as Kuroko was the only one I could think of. And I cannot agree with his style, but to learn that the internationally recognised power forward has beaten one of us - I admitted that Akashi was right that you would be a problem. But that will change when you face Shutoku," Midorima said addressing Ren solely.

"I admire you're confidence, Shintaro Midorima. But if you're in my way of reaching my friend - I will have you and your team stand aside," Ren's hand reached up to Midorima's shoulder.

"Don't look down on me," Midorima's green eyes went wide as he gazed into two blazing red rings within Ren's own eyes, her hand pressed down on his shoulder and his body gave way causing him to lose his footing - ending up on the ground while she looked down upon him.

"Wha! Recchi is so scary!" Kise exclaimed covering his eyes with his arm.

Ren walked out of the stadium with Yuuki on her tail carrying her sports bag. Kai opened the door to the limousine and Ren slid in, Yuuki got in next to her and closed the door but opened the window.

"Miss Shizumiya must study now before an underwear modelling job later in the after, she will meet you Mr. Kise at the restaurant at 8 promptly," Yuuki said before Yuu started to drive.

Ren let out a sigh once they were on the road, although she didn't intend to come across as cold. She didn't want the green haired sharp shooter of the generation of miracles to view her as insignificant. She left him with a simple, yet, effective message.

' _Don't look down on me_ '.


	3. Rest in peace, King of the North

**A/N: Glad you guys like this fic so much! Still need a response as to whether or not to make this fic a Kise X Ren (OC) Fanfic or an Aomine x Ren (OC) fanfic. Please let me know as I am unsure myself**

 **Chapter 3: Rest In Peace, King of the North**

With the beginning of the Inter-High came releases of Ren's basketball ventures in the Fashion Japan magazine's "About Ren Shizumiya" section along with details of Kise's basketball ventures in "About Kise Ryouta". The two of them worked regularly, hung out and also played basketball together when bored. They met with Tamaki Shinji and Yona twice a week for dinner and also went out regularly together - just as friends as Ren insisted.

The second game in the Inter-High was against Jitsuzen High, with Ren leading her team - although not the captain she was the scorer for the team along with Kagami and Hyuga. Even with Kuroko benched all game they were crushed 118-51, with Ren scoring well over 50 points on her own. The third game was against Kinga High, last year's top 16, they were a strong team. But they lost 123-40, again with Ren's play - she was becoming quite a popular player and accumulated a fan base similar to Kise's, only her female stature got attention from both guys and girls alike. Again Kuroko was benched but he was on edge wanting to play badly.

The fourth game... was against Meijo academy, for some reason they were scared from the very start and the game was an overwhelming victory for Seirin with a score of 178-37, with Ren putting up numbers to rival that of Aomine Daiki the ace of the Generation of miracles.

The interesting day was coming up, where they would face two of the three kings of Tokyo in one day, first Seiho - a team whose defence is at the national level, and then Shutoku - the King of the Veteran's who make it to the Winter Cup every year.

"So you're facing Seiho tomorrow and then Shutoku?" Kise said sitting across from Ren at their favourite restaurant, it was just a casual Ramen shop but the two of them liked that they could be casual about it.

"Yeah, Seiho shouldn't be too much of a problem, I'm looking forward to bringing your green haired sharp shooter back down to earth," Ren said with a smirk.

"Watch out for this one player in Seiho, his name is Tsugawa Tomoki - he managed to stop me when I had just started at Teiko," Kise said sipping his drink.

"Interesting, I'll have to face him and find out. You've got games tomorrow as well right?" Ren asked and Kise's face lit up.

"Sure do! I'm playing after you play Shutoku and during your Seiho game. I'll come and watch you beat Midormiacchi's ass," Kise said extravagantly.

"Oh, what's your star sign?" Kise asked suddenly.

"I'm a Leo, why?" Ren replied.

"Just curious," Kise said as the waiter placed two bowls of Ramen in front of them.

The next day Seirin was warming up with Seiho on the other side of the court to them, the two were getting ready for the game.

"Their tallest player is the same size as Ren, he's the captain Iwamara." Riko explained.

"Then there's the play maker Kusaga, Ren he'll be your mark - although Izuki is point guard and Kusaga is one as well, I believe having you mark him will be more advantageous," Riko explained.

"Sure thing," Ren said, the crowd was quite large - many of them shouting Ren's name.

"Oh! Wow you must be the model, Hey Captain this is the girl right? Seirin's a really weak team but they have one strong player who happens to be a model," the bald headed Tsugawa exclaimed.

"Say, go out with me after we crush your team," Tsugawa said looking up at Ren, who was a foot taller.

"You're too short, and you're underestimating me. I'd watch your words carefully baldy," Ren said walking away from him.

"Ren," Riko said glaring at Tsugawa.

"Yes coach?" Ren replied.

"Can you play with your dragon's eye from the start of the game?" She asked seething.

"Unfortunately from using it quite frequently it needs time to recharge, I'd prefer to use it against Shutoku - however I can probably start using it after the first quarter. The catch is I'll have to skip school tomorrow to recover," Ren explained.

"Alright, I'm sure we can manage until then."

The game began and the ball went up with Kagami tipping the ball to Izuki. They got in their positions with Tsugawa playing on Ren. Ren knew how important the first shot was, Izuki passed her the ball and she caught it then began to bounce. She had to admit the the bald guys defence was strong, however her fans were shouting words of encouragement and her teammates were counting on her to make the first shot count. Seirin used to be slow at starting, but since Ren, Kagami and Kuroko joined the team they were able to blitz from the start - mostly thanks to Ren's skills as a veteran power forward. She inhaled a breath and focused, she couldn't risk using her eye so soon as she would run out of energy, although the eye is able to last one whole game, maybe two it's still a lot of strain on her body. So she wouldn't use it until at least the second quarter. That left her with the innate animal instincts to rely on, the way she used to play street ball until she went professional in Australia at the age of 12.

"Sorry, but you're not going to win today," Ren said to Tsugawa.

She bounced the ball to her left hand sprinting left before passing the ball around her back to her right in which Tsugawa followed however she knew he would follow her into the key so she faked a drive to the right before stepping back to the three point line. With a steady breath and complete focus she let the ball go from her hands, it spun in the air smoothly before sinking in the net.

"Seirin scores first!"

"Three pointer!" Came the shouts around them.

"Nice shot Ren!" Hyuga said giving her a high five, Kuroko gave her a fist bump and Kagami just grinned with a thumbs up.

"Let's go win," Ren said and the team all relayed their agreement.

 _"Ren-san, can I speak with you quickly?" Kuroko asked before the game started._

 _"Sure thing Kuroko, what's on your mind," Ren looking up from her discussion with Riko._

 _"Privately," Kuroko added, Ren nodded and the two walked a bit away from the team._

 _"You didn't hear Tsugawa's extra comments, apparently they crushed Seirin last year. I think our seniors are putting on fake smiles, they're still haunted by last years defeat. While we have you we are strong enough to beat the generation of miracles - but I think this game is also important for our seniors. To help them get over the past," Kuroko said and both of them looked to the seniors who looked focused yet Ren could clearly see the slight bits of doubt they have._

 _"I understand, we'll have to make sure they get their revenge," Ren said._

 _"Everything is on the first shot, you need to make it for the seniors to overcome their memories of the loss," Kuroko smiled._

 _"You're right, I'll make the first shot for them. We'll help them overcome last years defeat," Ren held out her fist, Kuroko returned in kind._

Izuki passed the ball to Hyuga who relayed it back to Ren who passed it to Kuroko who passed it back to Izuki for a layup. Seirin's offence was off, Kagami was having trouble with the tallest player while Tsugawa marked Ren even tighter.

The first quarter ended with the scores being 19-20 in favour of Seiho, Ren hadn't been pressured this hard since she last played with her old team, specifically one of her teammates Michael Rodriguez who was the shooting guard. He was able to defend her quite well in practice games. She had to guess that Tsugawa's defence was on par with Michael's without his added innate ability to jump.

"Ren, can you use the eye yet?" Riko asked concerned.

"I can, but I'll need to play the first quarter against Shutoku without it," Ren said hesitantly.

"If we have Kagami cover Midorima in the first half we should be able to handle doing this," Kuroko commented.

"Understood, then I will play my best. So that whatever occurred last year doesn't happen again," Ren said sternly, all the Seniors smiled at that and Riko looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry to say, but you're time as Kings has come to an end," Ren said to Tsugawa when they came back onto the court.

"How can you be so sure to say that? Seirin is weak, as long as I cover you then we'll win. And you'll go on a date with me after," Tsugawa smirked as Ren closed her eyes.

"Rest in peace, King of the North Seiho," Ren opened her eyes and they glowed red causing Tsugawa to take a few steps back.

"Ren!" Izuki shouted sending the ball her way.

Ren turned slightly her hand moving to catch the ball, Tsugawa's eyes went wide as the moment the ball touched her hand she was but a blur and suddenly she wasn't there. Seiho's entire team was shocked when they realised the ball had been dunked down their defensive end and Ren dropped from hanging on the hoop. This time around, Ren marked Kusaga, Seiho's point guard played against Seirin's power forward. Kusaga went to pass the ball only to have Ren move ahead of him, the Seiho point guard found that his pass was stolen by Ren, the red haired girl would then blitz down the other end. Tsugawa managed to get back, he was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Not going to let you pass!" Tsugawa shouted.

"Too easy!" Ren responded before going even faster past him and slamming the ball into the ring yet again.

"Cool your head Tsugawa, we're on offence now," Iwamara said.

They passed the ball into their point guard yet again facing Ren. Kusaga dribbled the ball as fast as he could and went to move, however as he moved forward at a pace he thought she would have trouble defending - he found that her hand had shot out and the ball was now slowly bouncing down the other end with another 2 points for Seirin and the red haired girl dropping down from the ring yet again. Seirin were now up 25-20.

Kusaga tossed the ball to Tsugawa and the bald defender went in for a layup only to be rejected by Kagami, who hit the ball away where Hyuga recovered it and passed it to Kuroko who redirected the pass and speed of the ball to Ren who was sprinting ahead. She caught the ball at the three point line but noticed that three Seiho defenders were there, Iwamara, Kusaga and one of the others whose name she never got, nor cared to ask. She began to bounce the ball rapidly and sprint forward, she crossed over to her right then spun around to the left to get around Kusaga. Then she leapt to the right up and in the air where Iwamara and the other Seiho defending both jumped to block her view of the ring. They smirked thinking that she wouldn't be able to shoot, however Ren's skills were born playing street basketball, her eye gave her a tactical advantage but on the streets there are no rules. Her style was impossible to predict and impossible to defend against, even more so when she is using her Dragon Eyes. As she went behind the backboard from her jump, she tossed the ball smoothly up with backspin. It soared up over the back of the backboard and then dropped through the net, completely shocking Seiho and Seirin alike.

"You can't win, even if I have to do it myself. I'll make our seniors revenge happen," Ren said as she passed Tsugawa who was sweating and trying to control his breathing.

The second quarter ended with Seirin having 46 points while Seiho were struggling with 23, they had only been able to score one three point shot in the entire 10 minutes while Seirin were able to score 27 points thanks to Ren marking Kusaga.

"I'd never thought we'd have this much of a lead against Seiho, last year they had 20 points on us within the first quarter, now we have 24 points on them end of second quarter," Hyuga said wiping his brow.

"Ren, Kagami, Kuroko you three are coming off," Riko said, they would be replaced by Koganei, Tsuchida and Mitobe.

"What why!" Kagami protested.

"We need to conserve your strength for the next game, Ren you've given us enough of a lead. We need to rest you and your dragon eyes. If you rest for the entire second half, will you be able to use your eyes from the start of next game?" Riko asked.

"I should be fine if I do that, though I am unsure as to how I will fare against Shintaro Midorima," Ren replied.

"Go get them, Seirin Fight!" They all echoed.

Koganei, Izuki, Hyuga, Mitobe and Tsuchida all went back on the court, Seiho's relief was visible when they saw that not only Kagami and Kuroko were off. But that Ren was also off, the red haired girl was handed a towel by Yuuki and given a cup of coffee and some food by her personal assistant.

"Miss Shizumiya, we've arranged a masseuse for you to help you fully recover for the next game against the generation of miracles Shinatro Midorima, also known as the prodigal scorer who never misses a shot," Yuuki informed her, Ren looked to Riko who nodded her consent for Ren to leave and go to the locker rooms where the masseuse was waiting for her.

The game continued with Seiho managing to score a few baskets while Seirin continued to hold onto their lead, the five seniors playing with determination to complete the task set for them the year before, and not to let down the three first years - Ren specifically who has given them the confidence and lead to fight on their own.

Izuki's ball handling and Seirin's passes made it so they could counter any shots that Seiho had made against them with their own, leaving the point difference between Seirin and Seiho no less than 15 points much to Seiho's frustration. Although no one spoke it, if Ren had remained on the court - perhaps Seiho's fighting spirit would have been broken. Kuroko could see signs of it, Ren was too much like Aomine. Her talent was the same, her animal instincts were as well - the dragon eyes she has would make for a deadly cold hearted opponent. Kuroko knew that Ren loved basketball, but if she was slowly losing herself while fighting to get Aomine back, he would never be able to forgive himself and call himself her shadow. Kuroko was brought out of his thoughts as the ball was heading out towards Seirin's bench, Koganei had rushed to catch up but as he hit the ball back in he stumbled and fell over the bench. The referee called a time out as Riko tried to get Koganei to wake up.

"It's no good, I think he has a light concussion," Riko said.

"Then let me go back in, I want payback on Tsugawa," Kagami insisted.

"I agree, but perhaps we'll have the person with four fouls remain off, I'll defeat Tsugawa in your place," Kuroko said.

"That's not the point of me getting revenge," Kagami protested.

"We need you to stop Midorima early game so Ren can rest her eyes, that means you conserving your strength," Kuroko scolded him.

"Got it, Kuroko you're on," Riko said and Kuroko nodded taking his shirt off and going back onto the court.

"Huh, I was hoping for Kagami to come back on. I wanted to make him suffer more," Tsugawa complained.

"I'm here to defeat you by Proxy, plus you're still 15 points behind us thanks to Ren," Kuroko said.

"Don't be so smug, we'll get those points back," Tsugawa said.

"There's 5 minutes left in 3rd quarter of the game, we'll fight until the end to make sure you don't," Kuroko answered and then disappeared.

He reappeared as Izuki passed the ball seemingly to nowhere, however Kuroko redirected the pass to Mitobe who scored.

"We're Seiho, we are Kings for a Reason!" Iwamara roared as Seiho renewed their spirit and managed to break the difference having the scores as 78 to Seirin and 68 to Seiho, 10 point difference.

"Damn they managed to bring it back to just 10 points, they wouldn't be kings if they weren't able to stand a fighting chance," Hyuga sighed sitting down and taking a drink.

"We still have 10 minutes, we can keep a lead - even if it's by just a few points," Izuki said.

"Captain, put me on whenever," Kagami said.

"Eh? You just sit down and rest, or I'll crush you," Hyuga said.

"Looks like captain is in Clutch Time!" the three first years on the bench exclaimed.

The two teams went back on for the last 10 minutes of the entire game with determination. Hyuga passed the ball in to Izuki and Seirin were off, they spread out around the three point line deciding to take things slowly. Suddenly Izuki passed the ball in, Kuroko appeared from nowhere and hit the ball out to Hyuga who put the shot up for a three pointer - the ball falling through the net perfectly. Seiho tried to answer with their own three point shot but failed, missing the shot. However Iwamara with renewed strength jumped higher than Mitobe and slammed the ball back into the hoop managing to reduce Seirin's lead by 11 instead of the 13 if they had gotten the rebound. Seirin played a tough 6 minutes, however Seiho proved their strength as a king and managed to get ahead by 3 points. Seirin were running out of steam, as Kuroko misjudged a pass and the bounced of Izuki's hand then Kusaga's and then out - the referee declared it white ball, Riko called a time out.

"Four minutes left and we're three points behind, they got back the lead Ren gave us," Kagami said with gritted teeth.

"Excuse me, but Miss Shizumiya is ready to come back on," Yuuki's voice distracted Seirin, as they saw the red haired girl walking back to the court.

"We're sorry Ren, we couldn't keep your lead," Riko apologised.

"No need to be sorry, they're called Kings for a reason. I thought you might have difficulties with closing out the game so I decided to come back, besides we have a few hours between this game and playing Shutoku. So we're going to win this game," Ren declared.

"Tsuchida, you're coming off for Ren," Riko relented and the second year nodded, giving Ren a high five as they went back on court - Seiho paled when they saw Ren once again on court.

"So much it being the seniors will to win the game, they have to rely on you," Tsugawa said to Ren as she came back.

"No, It is the will of the seniors that I am back. And it's more than you think - if the seniors have their will, then us juniors have our respect. We respect our seniors and their wishes," Ren said.

"Ren!" Izuki shouted and the ball soared her way.

She caught it, then looked directly at Tsugawa before saying "And it is the will of the seniors that I defeat you," then she jumped without faking, shooting the ball high into the air. She landed, turned around and walked back to defence much to everyone's curiosity. When she turned to play defence the ball finally sunk through the net, Seirin now breaking even with Seiho at 98-98. Seiho weren't able to keep up with Ren back on the court, the red haired demon would steal Kusaga's passes again and fake drives putting up three point shots or passing the ball of for an easier shot since she was drawing out the tripple team leaving Hyuga and Kuroko free. The last 10 seconds was all it took for Ren to crush Seiho's spirit, Izuki passed the ball to Ren after they rebounded the shot, Ren turned to see all of Seiho back in defence, she looked up at the clock and saw that she has 8 seconds. She blitzed down the other end of the court, dribbling the ball right before switching through her legs to the left then back to the right. Kusaga and the shooting guard lost their footing and Ren went past, she started her lay up but Iwamara, Tsugawa and another unnamed Seiho player jumped to intercept her. Smiling the brought the ball behind her back and tossed it over her head and their heads, they all looked shocked as the ball floated over their heads.

"Rest in peace, king of the North," Ren said before she and the three defenders landed, the ball then sunk into the net as the buzzer went off, the final score being 121 to Seirin to Seiho's 108.

 **Next time on Battle of the Beasts : Shutoku Showdown**


End file.
